The Memory
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: It's twenty years later in the fair city and Theo finds a book that puts a surprise twist in this story.


Me: Hello readers, I finally thought of a good story and it's number 19. Any way this happens 20 years in the future in the fair city. Any way please enjoy this one and I own nothing now lets go.

The Memory

Narrator: 20 years in the future Theo was in the attic looking through some things when he discovered a dusty old book.

Theo: Hmm…. {adjusts his glasses so he can have a better look at the book} This looks interesting I better show mom and dad. {goes downstairs} {His parents were arguing as usual} Mom, dad, What's this? {hands his dad the dusty book}

Theo's dad: Hmm…. {blows the dust off the book} {cough, cough, cough!} Hey, this looks like my old scrapbook. {he opened it.} {his wife pointed at a picture}

Theo's mom: Hey! I remember that. That was the time I went to the dance with you.

Theo's dad: Oh right…..

Narrator: Can I tell that flashback?

Theo's dad: {shrugs} go ahead.

Narrator: Yay! Okay one day in the fair city Becky was walking in the hall way of the fair city high school with Scoops.

Scoops: Hey, Becky check out what's new for the daily rag. {hands Becky the daily rag}

Becky: {grabs paper and reads} School dance Friday…so?

Scoops: Keep reading.

Becky: Dates only…. So your going to ask someone to the dance? {smiles and hopes it's her}

Scoops: Yes. In fact the person is right here.

Becky: {Gasp} Oh Scoops I…..

Scoops: {yells} Violet, will you go to the dance with me?

Violet: {is at her locker and hears Scoops} Sure, I loved too. {blushes} {Scoops and Violet ditch Becky to go their English class.}

Becky: {gets angry and talks to herself and continues to walk to her class} Stupid Violet always winning over Scoops I hate her for that…. {while she was talking to herself she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and then she bumped into some one} OW!

Person Becky bumped into: OW! STOP BUMPING INTO ME YOU…..{starts cursing up a storm} … AND FURTHER MORE… {late bell rings} OH GREAT NOW I'M LATE THANKS A LOT BECKY! {walks away angrily}

Becky: {rolls her eyes} {sarcasm} WELL SORRY, MC CALISTER! {continues to walk to class}

Narrator: After they got to class they both got detention for being late…again. After school, Becky and Tobey were in the detention room together and they sat next each other and crossed their arms and they frowned.

Tobey: This is all your fault Becky it's bad enough I have a criminal record, but now I have a detention record, because of your bumping into me.

Becky: Well, you're the one whose always in my way.

Narrator: They continued to argue, but after a few minutes they stopped, because everyone started picking on them.

Victoria: For once I have to say I'm not the best at arguing you two love birds have always argued since you two were ten.

Becky and Tobey: {at the same time} THAT'S, BECAUSE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH AN ARGRIVATING PEST! {they look at each other in shock and they blushed}

Victoria: I told you that you two are love birds. I'm the best at naming couples.

Tobey and Becky: {at the same time} OH, SHUT IT! {look at each other again}

Tobey: We've got to stop that.

Becky: agreed.

Victoria: {rolls her eyes} Whatever.

Tobey: As soon as detention is over I'm going to ask you the dance.

Becky: {raised her eyebrows} Why?

Tobey:…..,because I gave up crime it took me five years to make that decision, but I decided to do it for once. {smiles}

Narrator: Flashback over.

Theo's mom: {sigh} That was my favorite part.

Theo's dad: Wait a minute….. I thought of something Theo why were you in the attic?

Theo:….. Oh no reason. {pulls out Tobey's old remote and goes outside} AHAHAHAHA! DESCRUTION!

Theo's mom: {sigh} Like father, like son. {glares at Tobey}

Tobey: {looks at Becky} Oh so it's my fault?

Becky: Yes you're the villain so he got his smarts from you.

Tobey: Yeah well…. I had no idea my remote was up there. {looks at her and frowns}

Becky: So that's not an excuse for having our son destroy the city.

Tobey: Who said it was an excuse?

Narrator: They continued to argue about five minutes when they heard Rebecca {Theo's five year old little sister waking up from her afternoon nap}

Becky: Oh great you woke up Rebecca now she'll never want to go to bed tonight.

Tobey: {shocked} ME? You're the one that always blames me for everything.

Becky: Yeah well…{Rebecca interrupts them}

Rebecca: Mommy, daddy, Where's Theo? He said he would play with me today.

Tobey: Sweetie, he's outside causing destruction to the city again.

Rebecca:…. Yay! Now I can turn into Wordkid. {Flash!} {Flies outside and battles her older brother}

Tobey: {looks at Becky} Like mother, like daughter.

Becky: Oh be quiet Tobey. {smiles}

Narrator: After Theo and Wordkid battled each other. Wordkid changed back to Rebecca and then the police knocked at the front door.

Becky: {opens the door} {sigh} How much are the damages?

Police man: {hands her the bill}

Becky: {sigh} Here. {hands him the money} {the police man leaves} Now I know how your mom felt Tobey.

Tobey: Hmm…it seems like life has repeated itself huh?

Becky: {shrugs} I guess. {They smiled and kissed each others lips}

Rebecca and Theo: {at the same time} YUCK! THAT'S GROSS! {They go to their rooms}

Tobey: That works every time. {smiles}

Becky: I know right. {smiles back}

Me: Well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
